Kaptain Skurvy
Kaptain Skurvy was a recurring character and is one of the main antagonists in the [http://donkeykong.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Country_(show) Donkey Kong Country animated series]. He is not found at all in the Donkey Kong games. personality Like all who partake in piracy, Skurvy is raucous, selfish, tough, cold-hearted, but also exhibits a high level of intelligence, and can assess others very quickly, exploiting and using their weaknesses against them for his personal gain. For example, he understood Donkey Kong's lack of intelligence made him exploitable, expertly mimicking the gorilla's movements and tricking DK into thinking this was his reflection, leading DK to believe he was a pirate. Skurvy also robbed his mother blind, starting off his life of piracy, despite her vouching for him. He also captured DK and Diddy several times, proving how dangerous he is. He also claims to have stolen the crowns jewels, Merlin's crystal ball and a mummy from a Pharaoh. But he desired the crystal coconut to cure his toothache, and also because he believed it rightfully belonged to him. However, he is capable of compassion, taking the blame for destroying his home swamp to help his lost twin, Klump. Appearance Skurvy's first appearance on the show was in the episode "Booty and the Beast". In this episode, Skurvy, along with his shipmates, Kutlass, Green Kroc and Polly Roger, attempt to steal the legendary Crystal Coconut; which Skurvy believes to be his birthright, as his great-great-great-grandpappy, Quint Scurvy, was the one who first discovered it and was the one who brought it to Kongo Bongo Island. Capturing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Skurvy's theft seemed to have gone on without a hitch. Unfortunately for Skurvy, interference came in the form of an abnormally large Klaptrap named Junior. Junior managed to free Donkey and Diddy and during the fight between the Kongs and Skurvy's crew, Junior actually ate Skurvy's ship. After this disaster, Skurvy was sent packing along with his crew (minus Polly Roger, who had seemingly joined the Kremling Krew). Skurvy and his minions returned in the episode "The Legend of the Crystal Coconut". Here, Skurvy once again attempted to steal the Crystal Coconut, but was unfortunately hindered in his plan due to the fact that the Crystal Coconut kept switching hands between the Kremling Krew and the Kongs. At the end of the episode Skurvy does manage to gain the Crystal Coconut, only to lose it seconds later. It seems Donkey Kong had thrown the Crystal Coconut at Skurvy a little too hard as it ended up knocking out Skurvy's sore tooth out. Due to this, Skurvy had to give the coconut back to Donkey, as he had sworn on the Great Great Great Pirate Oath that he would grant a favor to anyone who knocked out his tooth, and the favor Donkey asked for was that Skurvy give the Crystal Coconut back. In the episode "Bug a Boogie", Skurvy tries to steal the Crystal Coconut once again, and this time succeeds and even manages to steal everything in Cranky's Cabin along with it. Unfortunately, Skurvy loses the coconut once again after he is tricked by King K. Rool into giving it back. Skurvy's next appearance was in the episode "Ape-Nesia". Here he tricks an amnesia-stricken Donkey Kong into thinking he was Skurvy's first-mate, "Donkey Croc". Skurvy manipulates Donkey into stealing various objects, including the Crystal Coconut. Eventually, Donkey regains his memory and tricks Skurvy, along with K. Rool, into falling into a banana peel ridden trap. The end of the episode shows that both Skurvy and K. Rool both gained amnesia. The last appearance of Skurvy was in the Christmas-themed episode, "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights". In this episode revealed much of Skurvy's origin, the most startling revelation being that K. Rool's general, General Klump, was Skurvy's long-lost younger brother. It was revealed that after Klump had accidentally caused a large fire that devastated his and Klump's family swamp, Skurvy in a show of brotherly love took the blame for the accident and was banished from the swamp. The end of the episode reveals that Klump had planned on leaving the Kremling Krew and joining Skurvy's crew, much to the protests of K. Rool. "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights" seems to reveal why Skurvy was so cold-hearted as to do something as bad as break the Kongo Bongo Festival truce between the Kongs and the Kremlings (something even K. Rool wouldn't do). It seems that losing Klump gave Skurvy the philosophy that if he couldn't "steal back what was lost", he could "steal everything else". Gallery Kaptain_Skurvy.jpg Trivia *Kaptain Skurvy, perhaps intentionally, resembles a Kannon, a type of Kremling from the games Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2; Kannons are simply Klumps (the species) in pirate garb, thus explaining Klump (the character) and Skurvy's similar appearance. *Skurvy's unnamed ship resembles K. Rool's vessel, the Gangplank Galleon from the game Donkey Kong Country, among others. *During the entire shows run it is never revealed if Skurvy was Kaptain Skurvy's first or last name, though while singing pirate's scorn, the captain mentioned his great-great-great-grandpappy, Quint Skurvy, hinting that it is a surname. *Kaptain Skurvy's backstory has a few continuity errors, in his song Pirate Scorn, he implies his pirate life style has been passed down through generations, staing his "Great Great Great Grandpappy" was a fearsome pirate who sailed the seven seas, who possesed the Chrystal Coconut, making that the reason he wanted the Coconut. However in his other song Booty Boogie, he states that this pirate life started at his mothers house, suddenly leaving stealing every thing she has. In the episode The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights, it is revealed he left his home swamp to become a pirate after taking the blame for his younger brother accidentally burning down their home swamp. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Siblings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits